


Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

by RedFox28



Series: Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28
Summary: SemiShira Training Simulation Part One:“But um, actually, I was talking about you. You were zoned out for a good three or four minutes,” Shirabu asked.“Oh, sorry, just a lot in my mind,” Semi said gently.“Does… does it have to do with me by any chance?” Shirabu asked. Semi felt the blood drain from his face as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He recovered quickly.“No! No! No… why would you think that?” Semi lied, scratching the back of his head.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Updating twice in one weekend?? I feel proud :)) Hope you enjoy!! Here's some SemiShira for the soul.

“It’s dark,” Shirabu whispered as Semi led the way into their room. 

“Aren’t you observant?” Semi mumbled sarcastically, pulling out a flashlight of his belt. Shirabu scrunched his nose. That sounded like a comment he’d make to Semi, not vice-versa. 

“Hey, Semi-”

“Shh,” Semi hushed. He danced the flashlight across the room to see the room covered in dusty furniture. 

They were now fully immersed into the room and a loud “bang” sounded as the door shut and locked behind them. Shirabu jumped, grasping Semi’s arm ever-so slightly. Shirabu breathed heavily then slowly pulled himself off of Semi. Suddenly the lights in the room flickered on, casting a slight, faint light across the old, covered furniture. 

Semi clicked off the flashlight and reluctantly slipped it back into his pouch. He glanced around, taking in the contents of the room before he so dared as much to make a move to do something. 

The room wasn’t big by any means; a four walled, square room about 15 feet by 15 feet. It looked like a normal bedroom, a bed, a small sitting area with two chairs and a table, a desk with a chair, two nightstands, a full length mirror, a grandfather clock, and a couch in front of a tv. Except everything was covered in a thin sheet and dust. Pictures were on the walls and those weren’t covered in a sheet but were most definitely covered in dust. It wasn’t necessarily cramped but it was a tight, cozy space. 

“What’s the point of this?” Semi asked himself quietly. Shirabu bit his lip and watched as Semi’s eyes continued to scan the room for whatever they were supposed to be doing in the simulation. 

Semi made no move to start looking around the room for what the heck was supposed to be happening for their simulation and Shirabu was getting antsy. He slowly crept over to the first picture frame right next to the door and looked at it, noticing a thick paper sticking out from it. Shirabu pulled it out and unfolded it gently. 

It read:

“I see you’ve found the first clue, now here’s a riddle for the next…

You need to find a way to escape a door with a lock

Here is your next thought:

What keeps time from running out?

What has hands and yet never uses them to grab nor clap?

What has a face but can never smile?

What can buzz and chime and ring but is not a phone?

If you find this, you’ll find your next clue.”

Then the note ended and Shirabu swore. 

“You find something, Shirabu?” Semi eventually asked and strode over to him. 

Shirabu now was even more confused. Semi wasn’t using nicknames. No “Bubu”. No “Shira”. Not even a “Bu”. But, he had asked this. So why was it so infuriating to him that he wasn’t teasing him or flirting with him or calling him nicknames or crossing his bounds and touching Shirabu when he didn’t want to be touched? Why wasn’t he licking his lips flirtingly or offering to help Shirabu out? Why wasn’t he-

“Shirabu? You good?” Semi asked, breaking his train of thought. 

Sure Shirabu had asked Semi for his bounds but he hadn’t expected Semi to listen to him. At least Shirabu knew he was respectful, he guessed. But he was annoyed. He wanted Semi to tease him and flirt with him and call him nicknames and cross his bounds by touching him. He wanted Semi to lick his lips at Shirabu and laugh whenever Shirabu made a snarky comment, causing Shirabu to blush. He wanted Semi to offer to help him out. He… he wanted Semi… He wanted Eita Semi. The annoying brat who was his mafia partner who-

“You literally look like you’re going to pass out, Shirabu. I’m dead serious. Here, please sit on the couch. I need to check you out,” Semi instructed. Oh my god… Semi didn’t realize what he’d said until Shirabu went even paler. “Oh, Shirabu, you know what I mean,” he tried, brushing. 

Semi strode over to the couch and whipped off the sheet, dust flying everywhere. He dusted off a small section of the couch and instructed Shirabu to sit down where he’d made room and Shirabu obliged. 

“Semi, I’m fine. We can’t waste precious time right now to care about me looking a little pale and feeling a little nauseous,” Shirabu tried. Semi furrowed her brows. 

“Oh my lord, you feel nauseous too? That might not be good…” Semi murmured. Shirabu just bit his lip slightly.

Little did Semi know he wasn’t nauseous from a cold or food poisoning or something. He was nauseous because he just realized he liked Semi like  _ that _ after telling him he wanted nothing to do with him. After he practically  _ friend-zoned _ him. Shirabu gagged at the thought. 

“Hey, just breathe. I’ll see what’s up,” Semi cooed softly. That did  _ not _ help Shirabu. 

Semi checked in Shirabu’s ears then did some eye tests. He wanted to make sure Shirabu didn’t have a concussion or something like that. While he was doing so, he was getting lost in his own thoughts… specifically about Shirabu. 

Why was he acting so… weird? So… strange? So… not  _ Shirabu _ ? Did Semi say something? He was leaving him alone like Shirabu had asked. He had quit the nicknames and the flirting and the… the everything and it was  _ so damn hard. _

It was  _ nearly _ impossible for Semi to not call this boy a nickname. It was  _ nearly _ impossible for Semi to not flirt with the boy, especially at his reactions. It was  _ nearly _ impossibly for Semi to not lick his lips every time he eyed him. It was  _ nearly _ impossible for Semi to not be teasing and nice towards Shirabu, especially when he got annoyed at Semi, causing Semi to laugh. 

It  _ was _ impossible to not be in love with Shirabu. And Semi was. 

He has been since the moment Shirabu awkwardly strode into headquarters. He has been since the first time Shirabu had snapped at Semi. He has been since the first time Shirabu had spoken to him… which happened to be a snarky comment. He has been since Shirabu first tried hand-to-hand combat with Semi and had accidently grabbed Semi’s hand  _ numerous times _ . He has been even after Shirabu had asked him to leave him alone, and Semi knew it. He knew that he loved this boy even though Shirabu didn’t. 

Eita Semi was in love with the salty, sarcastic Kenjirō Shirabu… who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. And Semi absolutely  _ hated _ that. 

Semi’s hands were trailing Shirabu’s body, making sure it was all normal and seeing Shirabu squirm under his touch…  _ god _ . Semi wanted to just touch him all over, tell him he loved him, tell him that every last thing Shirabu did, got on his nerves, but he loved it.  _ So much. He loved it SO much. _

It was unrequited love at its finest and Semi knew that. He did. But despite that fact, he couldn’t  _ not _ be in love with the boy sitting in front of him. He just… couldn’t. But he was also willing to do anything for Shirabu, even if it meant he couldn’t be with him. 

Semi’s way of coping was sort of like humor… but rather flirting and teasing. He thinks that if he’s dead straight forward and goofy and flirty, people will just roll his eyes at him and not take him seriously, even though those are his real emotions because he can’t bottle them up nor talk about them. And it clearly has worked for Shirabu… possibly too well even. 

“Hey, Semi? Is everything good?” Shirabu asked quietly after who knew how long Semi had been lost in his thoughts. 

“Um, yeah. You look all good. I wonder why you’re like this. Think you’ll be okay?” Semi asked, trying to brush past the obvious awkwardness in the air. 

“Ha… yeah, I wonder too. And yeah I’ll be fine…” Shirabu awkwardly laughed. Semi furrowed his brows but ignored it. After a beat Shirabu spoke up. “But um, actually, I was talking about you. You were zoned out for a good three or four minutes,” Shirabu asked. 

“Oh, sorry, just a lot in my mind,” Semi said gently. 

“Does… does it have to do with me by any chance?” Shirabu asked. Semi felt the blood drain from his face as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He recovered quickly. 

“No! No! No… why would you think that?” Semi lied, scratching the back of his head. Shirabu frowned. He thought that maybe it had to do with him asking Semi to leave him alone… but he guessed not. 

“Oh, nothing I guess,” he lied. Semi nodded. 

“Whatcha got there?” Semi asked, motioning to the paper in Shirabu’s hand. 

“Oh! I think our simulation is just to unsolve a bunch of riddles to find the key to leave the room,” Shirabu explained. Semi cocked an eyebrow. Shirabu huffed. “Just read.” He handed the paper to Semi. 

Semi read the paper once over, taking in its contents. Then he read it a second time. Then a third. He felt Shirabu’s eyes drilling into him as he read the paper over and over. He glanced up, his brows furrowed. 

“A-are you sure this is it?” Semi asked, flipping over the paper to observe the back. 

The paper was long and only about the front half, if that, of the paper was covered in scrawled writing. He continued to turn it over, running his hands over the writing, trying to feel something or notice something about the paper that Shirabu hadn’t. 

“Um, I don’t know? I’m pretty sure the answer is a clock, just so you know,” Shirabu murmured. Semi cussed under his breath. “What?”

“Oh nothing. Yeah, the answer is a clock but this is too… it’s too simple,” Semi explained, disgruntled. “What? We walk up to this grandfather clock, rip off the sheet, and inside it is another slip of paper with another clue?” 

As Semi asked all this, he did each action. He stuck his hand in the clock and pulled out another piece of paper,  _ just as he predicted _ . He hadn’t honestly expected another piece of paper to be in the clock and he was utterly shocked when he found one. He gaped for a hot moment then shut his mouth. His back was turned to Shirabu the whole time, who was still sitting on the couch. 

“Find something, Semi-san?” Shirabu asked eventually. Semi just nodded. Shirabu strodded up to Semi after a minute of no response from him. “What is it?” 

“Another piece of paper,” Semi said plainly. 

“Okay? And is that, what, shocking to you or something? I told you,” Shirabu mumbled. Semi shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I just feel like we’re missing something, that’s all,” he said. Shirabu rolled his eyes. 

“Open the paper, Semi. We don’t have all day,” Shirabu commanded. Semi nodded and pulled the paper open. 

“It’s just numbers,” Semi said plainly once more. 

“Let me see,” Shirabu demanded, ripping the paper from Semi’s hands. He turned it over twice. “Dammit. You’re right. These don’t make any sense. Are we supposed to unscrammble them or something? What’s next?”

“Wait…” Semi commanded, grabbing the second paper from Shirabu again. Semi quickly walked to the lamp on one of the bedside tables and pulled off the sheet. “Please work. Please work. Please work,” Semi willed the lamp as he turned it on. The light flickered once. Twice. Then flickered on completely. Semi smiled as the light worked. 

He held up the second sheet of paper with randomly spaced numbers to the light, just out of curiosity. Nothing showed up right away but Semi waited. Then faint outlines of letters appeared. He smirked. Just as he’d thought. He motioned for Shirabu to bring the first paper over too and Shirabu listened. Semi did the same thing as he’d done with the first paper and the same reaction occurred at the bottom of the page that had previously been blank. 

“What is it?” Shirabu prompted after seeing Semi’s face of accomplishment. 

“Invisible ink. And I have just the thing to help us out with it,” Semi explained quickly. 

He strode back over to the couch and table and spread the two pages down. He unclipped his belt and set that on the table, allowing all of its contents to spill out. He pulled out three different vials, unscrewing each lid. 

“Is there any way you can find me a bowl or a cup or something to hold the liquid in while I mix them?” Semi directed Shirabu. 

The boy walked around the room, curious as to if he could find something to help out Semi. As Shirabu was walking around the room, he accidently kicked something under the bed. So, he got on the ground and reached around under the bed, curious to see what he had kicked. Eventually, Shirabu grasped something small under the bed and pulled it out. 

It was a medicine cap. He wondered if Semi had dropped it sometime while they were in the room or if it had been there before. But he assumed that this would do justice for what Semi had needed it for. He walked back over to Semi and placed the medicine cap on the table. 

“This work?” Shirabu asked. Semi looked up at Shirabu and smiled widely. 

“Oh my god, Shirabu, you’re a lifesaver!” Semi explained, causing Shirabu to blush, which made Semi smile wider.

For a moment, a split second, each boy felt as though they were back to normal with one another. But then both boys became awkward and looked anywhere but each other, laughing to cover the beat of silence. 

“Where’d you find it?” Semi asked, pouring some of his liquids into the cap. Shirabu furrowed his brows, confused. 

“You mean… that wasn’t your cap?” Shirabu wondered. 

“Nope, I didn’t bring one,” Semi said. 

“Oh, well, just… in the nightstand over there,” Shirabu lied. Semi nodded. 

“Good job.”

“Um, thanks,” Shirabu responded, awkwardly. 

Semi just worked quietly for a minute then loaded the newly mixed contents into an eyedropper. He delicately dropped the liquid onto the first paper’s bottom half, holding his breath. He made sure not to drop too much so as to not soak the paper completely. 

After a minute or so of painful silence and nothing happening, the liquid dissolved fully into the paper, revealing hidden numbers. Semi beamed at his accomplishment and silently thanked god that something happened and he hadn’t embarrassed himself. Specifically in front of Shirabu. He glanced up and saw Shirabu’s brow furrowed. 

“Wow, it worked. Good job, Semi-san,” Shirabu commented. Semi laughed. 

“Why do you sound shocked?”

“I mean, you  _ look _ shocked so I think my tone is fair,” Shirabu countered earning a scowl from Semi. 

“Whatever,” he scoffed. 

“So, what’s it say?” Shirabu eventually asked. 

“I… don’t know,” Semi admitted. 

“What the hell do you mean ‘you don’t know’? Let me see it,” Shirabu commanded, grabbing the paper from Semi. “It’s in code,” Shirabu said plainly. Semi rolled his eyes. 

“I know that much. But what code?” Semi asked. Shirabu analyzed it and his eyes widened at the spam of numbers, realizing what it was. 

“I know how to translate it. I need another paper though, and a pen,” Shirabu demanded. Semi rustled around for a minute until he found a pen and pad in the nightstand. 

The bottom half of the paper said:

01100011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01110011 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110110 01101001 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00101110 00100000 01001110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101011 01100101 01111001 00101110 00100000 01000100 01100101 01100011 01101001 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100101 

“That’s a lot of ones and zeros. You sure you can translate it?” Semi asked as his vision swam and blurred before him because of the numbers. Shirabu didn’t respond as he scribbled on the pad, pausing every couple of seconds to think. 

“Done,” Shirabu announced slowly after about four minutes. 

“What’s it say?” Semi prompted. 

“‘Congrats, you figured out the invisible ink. Next, you find the key. Decipher the next piece of paper and you'll get your next clue’,” Shirabu read. Semi gaped at him. 

“H-how did you know how to translate that?” Semi asked in awe. 

“It’s binary, Semi. It really isn’t that hard. It’s a common code while doing computers and stuff like that,” Shirabu explained plainly. Semi still looked utterly impressed, causing Shirabu to blush. “Stop looking at me like that, it isn’t that cool or impressive,” Shirabu murmured. 

“But it is!” Semi blurted. Shirabu laughed awkwardly. 

“Can you get the invisible ink out of the other one so I can see if I need to translate that one too?” Shirabu asked. Semi just nodded quickly and did so. 

After about another minute more zeros and ones appeared across the paper and Semi handed it to Shirabu. There were a lot more than last time and Semi got nervous. It took Shirabu a little while last time and that was three measly sentences. He was nervous how long this was going to take. How long had they been in there? Fifteen minutes? Twenty? Twenty five? 

Semi shook his head and just watched as Shirabu scribbled onto the pad, trying his hardest to translate quickly yet accurately. 

This one said: 

01000011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010011 01110000 01100101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100100 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110000 00101101 01100010 01111001 00101101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110000 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101011 01100101 01111001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100101 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00101110 00100000 

Semi’s vision was blurring again as he tried to read each one number-by-number. He tried doing it to calm him but it made him more antsy. It had been about seven minutes before Semi asked Shirabu his progress. 

“Another minute or so, Semi, please,” Shirabu murmured, barely audible, still in deep concentration. After two more minutes Shirabu announced he had finished translating it. 

“Read it!!” Semi demanded. 

“Bossy much,” Shirabu snapped. “‘Congrats once again. Here is your second clue. Speaking in riddles is no longer necessary since you figured out this code, but it will still be a step-by-step discovery to your key... if there is a key. Move the couch and underneath there will be a trapdoor. Open the door and let it lead you to where you should go next’,” Shirabu read. Semi swallowed. “Well, move the couch,” Shirabu ushered and Semi did so. 

Just as the note had said, there was a trapdoor beneath the couch. The two boys slowly crouched down besides it and looked at one another, unsure of what they were going to do next. They had no idea what was behind the door and if they could trust the note or not. But this was the only lead they had… 

“Open it,” Shirabu directed quietly. 

Semi tugged at it and it didn’t budge. He pulled once more, harder than the last time and he was able to yank it open, a cloud of dust erupting in both boys’ faces, resulting in a massive coughing fit from the both of them. 

Inside looked deep and dark and they both glanced at each other again. Semi pulled out his flashlight and clicked it on again and pointed it down the door’s opening. Nothing showed up except a deep tunnel. 

“Let’s go,” Semi said quietly. 

“But-” Shirabu started. 

“What other choice do we have?” Semi pleaded. Shirabu’s eyes looked a little frantic and he swallowed, thinking for a minute. Eventually he nodded. 

“Lead the way,” Shirabu said. 

**Author's Note:**

> FBI... I swear I'm not trying to hack anything- I promise!! 😭


End file.
